Murder In The Dark
by Deep Nerd
Summary: The cafe is haunted, trapping the Tokyo Mew Mew cast inside. One by one they all start to be brutally murdered and no one knows who or what it is. All they know is that all of the sudden, the lights go out and they hear a scream. Can they figure out who or what it is before it's too late? Warning for character death. Rated T for violence and swearing.


**Halloween Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction. I may not even get it finished before Halloween but we'll see. So here is the full summary, the cafe is haunted, trapping the Tokyo Mew Mew cast inside. One by one they all start to be brutally murdered and no one knows who or what it is. All they know is that all of the sudden, the lights go out and they hear a scream. Then they know… that one of them has been killed. Can they figure out who or what it is before it's too late?**

**Warning for character death. Berri and Ringo are not included. Probably someone dies every chapter. Also the chapters will probably be fairly short.**

It's dark. And cold. What did you expect on the night before Halloween? Warm, happy pumpkins singing songs? No. This Hallows Eve is very different from the others. Blood shall be spilled on this night. A grin in the shadows as the killer approaches the Pink cafe, unaware about the person outside, with crazed wide eyes, and a knife in their hand, covered, blade to hilt, in blood. They giggle. They had some nerve coming to the café in broad daylight but it must be a part of their plan.

"This shall be fun," they squealed as they slipped into the back of the café.

0o0o0o

The sky went from blue to a dark purple as the sun set far off into the distance. "Alright everyone that was the last customer!" the crimson haired waitress, Ichigo, cheered, her uniform matching her hair.

Everyone in the cafe sighed. This was their busiest day. Even Minto, the waitress in blue with tinted blue hair held up in two buns on her head, had to work. She is ticked that she missed her tea time. Her complaining made everyone even more tired. Tired of listening to her complain every single time she lifted a finger.

Lettuce, the green waitress with equally green hair held in two braids, smiled. Glad that she doesn't have to work anymore tonight, glad that she doesn't have to clean up anymore broken plates due to her clumsiness. She pushed her glasses upward, keeping them from falling off. Her blue eyes travel to Pai, they had a… get together tonight.

The other waitress, Zakuro, the oldest girl and coldest one, (But she can't out match Deep Blue since he just slams the food on the table, gives a long ice cold glare and walks away without saying a word leaving the customer too nervous to call him back to pay their check. People tend not to recommend him since his aura speaks 'terrifying'. Must be his eyes) just nodded, waiting to remove her silly purple maid outfit.

Bu-Ling, the youngest one shouts something about doing a good job followed by 'Na no da' and did several flips and all sorts of acrobatic movements.

"That is great, Ichigo but I really could use some t-"

"If I hear complaints about tea this and tea that, I will not hesitate to rip out that foul tongue of yours, Aizawa Minto," Deep Blue snarled, interrupting the blue maid He is leaning against a pillar farthest away from the group of nine plus him. Ryou and Keiichiro are in the basement. The maids and his former servants, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai, plus his old host body, Masaya, are in a group, huddled in the center of the cafe dining area. Deep Blue is not excluded from the group, he just doesn't want to be included. But Ryou made him join the disgustingly pink cafe due to blackmail. He said, and I quote, "I will make Ichigo use her Ribon Strawberry Surprise on you while Masaya holds you down and repeatedly stabs you with your own sword. You don't have a choice anyway since I made Pai place those bracelets on you before you woke up." Deep Blue hates that blond bastard.

"I'll like to see you try, Deep Baka," Minto replied smugly, gesturing to the large metal bracelets around the blue alien's wrists. "If you can that is."

Deep Blue growled at the bird Mew. Once he regains his powers, she'll die first. Even though his powers are currently being block, he is still fast but he doesn't feel like being yelled at the moment so he lets it slide.

"Good job, Koneko-chan!" Kish came running up to Ichigo, for a tackle hug but Masaya moved her out of the way and Kish fell to the floor. "Ow!"

"We should go change. It's getting late," Zakuro cut in already heading toward the female dressing room.

"Hai, onee-sama!" Minto followed behind her idol. Deep Blue muttered something about being a loyal dog or fan girl.

"I'll change the sign," Lettuce started to head toward the door. Placing her hand on the knob she tried to turn it, but it wouldn't turn. Confused Lettuce tried to force it but the bronze knob still wouldn't budge. Pai saw her struggling. Sighing, thinking Lettuce was being clumsy again. He asked her to move and he tried opening the door. He jiggled the knob. He tried picking the lock. He tried removing the knob.

"Everyone, the door seems to be stuck," Pai announced. "I'll try the back door." Pai brushed off the tightly closed front door as nothing.

"Taru Taru, Bu-Ling thinks this is scary, na no da," Bu-Ling clutched Tart's arm. "Bu-Ling wonders if this has to do with Halloween."

Tart shrugged. "I have no idea but I don't think this is a surprise scare. Ryou would've dropped hints being the smart ass he is."

Pai came back from the back of the café, face paler than it was five minutes ago.

"The back door is also stuck. And I tried every window in this café. All of them are glued shut," Pai explained. Everyone's faces fell, excluding the smirking blue alien in the far corner of the café. Pai saw this. Narrowing his eyes and charged toward his old master, grabbing him by the collar. He pinned Deep Blue against the wall.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Pai spoke, he is trying to contain his anger. He nearly let his anger go when the blue alien shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. But ponder this that thick skull of yours, what would I gain if I trapped all you low lives here?" Deep Blue inquired. He grinned when he saw Pai's mouth press into a thin line. Pai released Deep Blue.

Kish tried to teleport out. "Someone placed a teleportation shield around the café!"

Everyone is shocked. What it going on? Ichigo is clinging to Masaya, her arms wrapped around his arm tightly.

"If this is a joke it's not funny!" Minto shouted. Bu-Ling started to cry. Taruto rubbed her back. Bu-Ling is worried about her siblings. Who will cook them dinner? Who will take care of them if she can't find a way out?

All of the sudden the lights went out, causing four mews to squeal in fright and the aliens to yelp in surprise. But one scream rang louder than the others. Everyone tried to pinpoint the location of the scream in the dark café. But then they didn't have to when the lights came back on.

Pai's and Kish's eyes widened. Lettuce and Ichigo covered their mouths, Minto stood there, hiding behind Zakuro. Deep Blue, emotionless as ever, raised a brow, ice blue eyes staring at the corpse in the middle of the room.

Masaya gagged, trying to contain the food in his stomach.

Taruto, blood pooled around him, a knife between his eyes in the middle of his forehead, lay dead beside Bu-Ling. Several more knife are found in him. One in his chest, in his throat, stomach, arms, and legs. His gold orbs blank. Bu-Ling's eyes are wide, some of Tart's blood on her cheek. Her lip is quivering.

She is the first to scream.

**Yeah. This first chapter was a little slow. And I feel like it's poorly written. I may fix it later. But since I hardly make the characters all in the same room, it was kinda hard making everyone move at the same time. But whoo! The first person dead. Characters won't die in order from least hated to hated. Hell I love Deep Blue and I may kill him next. Or Kish. Maybe Masaya WHO KNOWS! But I do have the ending in mind and who the killer is. It may be a bit cliché but I don't care. **

**Please R&R! Much appreciated! **


End file.
